1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a security tag and, more specifically to an improved anti-theft tag for supporting an electronic article surveillance marker.
2. Background of Related Art
Various devices have been utilized by retailers in order to prevent theft of their goods. A widespread practice in the industry of article security is the use of anti-theft tags which incorporate electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers. These types of tags are typically secured to an article and are either removed or rendered inactive at checkout. In some cases the markers are visible to consumers, and in other cases the markers are hidden from view in order to is prevent unauthorized removal. In either case, if the markers are not rendered inactive or removed, they will be sensed by the EAS system causing an alarm to signal, for example when exiting the store. It is desirable that anti-theft tags be easy to manufacture and apply to the article while being difficult to detect and/or to remove by consumers.
One common form of EAS markers is a flat, thin, flexible rectangular member which is applied adhesively to a flat or curved exterior surface of the article. One shortcoming of such exterior surface application by adhesive is that the marker may be easily seen and removed by a consumer. Attempts have been made to manufacture thin, flat EAS markers which are laminated between sheets of a tag or label so as to not be noticeably visible to the consumer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,284 to Baldwin et al. describes an anti-theft tag or label that has a thin, flat, flexible device laminated within the tag or label in such a manner that the edges of the device are masked so as not to give away the presence of the device. While these attempts have had some success, they can present manufacturing difficulties. In addition, some articles (for example glasses and jewelry) are inherently difficult to apply EAS markers to without detecting the marker. Such articles are generally small in size and do not have many areas to attach such a marker.
Accordingly, there is continued development in the art of anti-theft tags which are easy to manufacture and which can be applied to even small articles without being readily discovered and/or removed by consumers.
An object of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft tag which is easy to manufacture and assemble and which can be utilized with a variety of products.
In accordance with one aspect, there is provided an anti-theft tag including a body portion having at least a first member for supporting an electronic article surveillance marker, and a second member including an opening for receiving at least a portion of the EAS marker there through. The EAS marker is preferably supported between an inner surface of the first member and the second member, is sized to at least partially fit within the opening in the assembled position. The body portion is preferably folded such that the second member at least partially overlays the first member. In a preferred embodiment, a pre-formed fold line is disposed between the first and second member in order to facilitate folding of the body portion. In one embodiment, a third member is provided, which may be positioned over either the first or second member. If positioned over the second member, the EAS marker is sandwiched between the first member and the third member. When assembled, the thickness of the EAS marker and second member may be such that the EAS marker is substantially equal in height, or level with the rear surface of the second member when received through the opening. In this manner, a label may be placed over the opening and EAS marker and appear substantially flat, without a noticeable bulge indicating the presence of an EAS marker. Alternatively, the assembled thickness of the EAS marker may be greater than the second member, such that the EAS marker extends from the opening, for example if the EAS marker is sandwiched between the first member and the third member. An engagement member may also be provided for securing the anti-theft tag to an article. The body portion may also include indicia, such as price, manufacturer, or other information for display to the consumer.